


The Gyeongbokgung's Inner Palace

by Agust_DD



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Development, Explicit Sexual Content, Harem, Historical context, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Other, Political schemes, Rating: M, Tags Are Hard, beware of betrayal, imperial consorts, inner palace schemes, this is fiction please read the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agust_DD/pseuds/Agust_DD
Summary: The inner palace of Joseon dynasty is full of omega imperial consorts who fight for rankings, affection and love from the king. Those who are intelligent could gain favors from the ruler of the world and the master of all palaces, while those who are not favored by his majesty will forever live in vain and loneliness. Let see how those consorts perform their schemes in order to gain favor from the Alpha king, Jeon Jungkook.Park Jimin is the only omega son of a second rank minister of the ministry of education in Hanseong, the capital city of the great Joseon Dynasty. He is from a noble family, hence, he must be assigned to get married to the king in accordance with the rule. However, such a lively soul, could Jimin bear to live in a very conservative place that he has to follow all the palace's etiquette and norms?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Introduction to the royal palace system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must read facts!

Everyone ranked below the king must addressed him as “Jeon-ha”, except his grandmother and mother called him “chu-sang”

Royal Queen Dowager (grandmother/someone who is senior to Queen Dowager) addressed as Wangdaebi-mama  
Queen Dowager (mother) addressed as Daebi-mama

The crown prince is Wang seja. Officially addressed as “Seja-Jeonha” and his legally wedded spouse will be called Wang seja-bin or crown princess consort and addressed as “Bingung-mama”

Crown prince's concubines:  
양제 良娣 Yangje junior 2 (종2품)  
양원 良媛 Yangwon junior 3 (종3품)  
승휘 承徽 Seunghwi junior 4 (종4품)  
소훈 昭訓 Sohun junior 5 (종5품)

Wangbi (Queen), addressed as Jungjeon-mama. S/he holds the highest position in the inner palace and also controls the inner palace’s matters. S/he is the legitimate spouse of the emperor. There is only one Jungjeon-mama.  


Royal Concubine rankings  
Bin (빈, 嬪) – 1st senior rank  
Kwi-in (귀인, 貴人) – 1st junior rank  
So-ui (소의, 昭儀) – 2nd senior rank  
Suk-ui (숙의, 淑儀) – 2nd junior rank  
So-yong (소용, 昭容) – 3rd senior rank  
Suk-yong (숙용, 淑容) – 3rd junior rank  
So-won (소원, 昭媛) – 4th senior rank  
Suk-won (숙원, 淑媛) – 4th junior rank  
All addressed with mama at the end of their official title.

The concubines were either selected through a rigorous selection (gantaek hugung) or favoured by the King himself (seungeun hugung). The former came from the noble families and had a better chance at advancing through the ranks faster compared to the latter, who were once palace maids (gungnyeo). 

Gantaek hugung would be bestowed with the rank as high as sukui at first, while seungeun hugung would normally be made a seungeun sanggung (court lady) and raised to an official rank only after bearing a royal child.

People from the inner palace are not allow to talk/participate in politics/court’s matters.

The royal palace’s service staff are mostly beta and they work in different departments in order to provide convenience to the royal family from cooking to dressing

The Queen and royal concubines are omegas only (female and male)

The King will bite the queen and his royal concubines when he sleeps with them. If you see the silky cloth collar on royal concubines’ necks, it means that the king had claimed them. 

Only the Queen can leave a bite on the king’s neck because s/he is the legitimate spouse. 

The King can break his bond with the queen when s/he committed crimes and get deposed. If the queen’s die by accident or illness, the bite will disappear on its own. 

It is normal for the king to have many concubines. That is why the inner palace is full of those omegas fighting each other over power and position. Even if you do not want to join the fight, you will have to because they will attack you first when you get the king’s grace/favor. 

It is completely normal for the king to show interests to more than one omega but it is also normal if he gives less favor to others, hence, it creates jealousy.

In this fic, the main character is still a crown prince, so the spouse selection is including the position of a crown princess and s/he will automatically be the future Queen when the crown prince successfully ascended the throne


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two angels against a devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the best work you've ever read but i will try my best to describe and express the feelings in the story as much as possible. thank you for reading :DDD

The clear blue sky that had no dark clouds, the city street filled with lively conversations exchanged between the vendors, shop owners and their customers. Foods, accessories and groceries were all displayed for the customers to take a look and buy. Suddenly, something that was going to disturb the peacefulness of this situation happened. A figure with one of the finest silk in the city adorned on his petite body, a fancy fan in his hand, speeding a little bit faster than the people behind him which made them panic because if this boy is in danger, the two that were following behind would face consequences. Not to mention, his scent was extremely refreshing, it smelled like jasmine which made him more attractive as if he wasn’t already attracting the attention of the people in the market, even the ones who were eating deliciously.Today he did not feel like wearing a skirt so he wore pants instead, his hair tied into a high bun under a gat (hat). Skirt? Yes, male omegas can wear skirts or pants. After they get married, they can only wear skirts like female omegas. 

“Do-ryeon-nim*! Please don’t run!” said the servants who were running like crazy chasing a young nobleman from running around the market.

“Young master wait for your servants please!” heavenly giggles were heard from the start to the end of the market like spring wind blowing through the street. 

“Hmmm….. such a pain” he gradually decreased his speed into walking in order to look at the products that displayed at the market.  
“Ah… what a pretty mask”. He chuckled and took the mask and tried it on his face while quietly whispering to himself, then put it down and continued strolling around alone while waiting for his personal servants to catch up.

He has been mischievous and spoiled since he is the only omega child in the house but taught not to discriminate and respect other people as much as possible even if they are in lower rank than his family. His parents and older siblings love him so much. His mother always screamed at him to behave because he was an omega. This year he was 16 years old which was also the year that he had to enter the crown prince's manor for marriage, to either be the main spouse or concubines. Of course he was not happy about it, he had to marry a stranger, but what can he do since he was born into an elite family that must do this, it was his duty as a good son. 

“Young master, please have mercy!” a loud cry came from a restaurant where everyone can see that a servant knenled down crying in front of a man with expensive clothes and accessories, meaning that he was from a rich family, someone the peasants cannot afford to offend. However, a peasant already offended a young master and the only outcome was to get punished, be it beating or killing no one would dare to intervene. 

“How dare you peasant ruin my outfit made by the most talented tailor in the city! Do you know how much I spent on this?” That man screamed at the top of his lungs at a poor servant who was trembling so hard like he was going to faint from what was happening right now. He sure wore an expensive set of hanbok that was much more expensive than Jimin’s and Jimin was certain that the fabric and silk are imported products. Ah that must be from Ms. Jang’s shop. 

Jang Jieun was famous for her designing skill and always got to import top quality silk and fabric from China, hence, she was a targeted tailor to all of the rich people in this city to come and get costume design from her. It was not a surprise that Jimin got his outfits from Ms.Jang because he just simply loved her design and she was so kind towards him- well, he often got some limited products from her as gifts. Sometimes he got to help her sew and draw the design, after all these skills are what he had to learn since a young age. 

_That is for not being a brat._

Jimin rolled his eyes at the exaggeration that came out of that rich man’s mouth as there was only a small stain on his skirt, it literally made no sense to scream like a madman at the center of a restaurant. 

Park Jimin was born in a rich family. His father is a second rank junior minister in the court, Lord Park Sunghoon, so he knows the drill but he was not an asshole or a cruel person to easily got offended by small matters like this. He is unlike those pig-brianed alpha, beta or omega who are arrogant out of the world because of their parents’ social statuses. Moreover, he was not someone who was going to stand still in a situation like this.Thus, he has to teach that spoiled brat some lesson. 

"Ahhh it is none other than the great young master Kim, I thought there is someone else who dared to cause commotions and screamed at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear, like he is afraid of being unheard." Jimin snickered at young master Kim Yugyeom, the youngest omega son of a second rank senior minister in the royal court, Lord Kim Taejun. His outfit is a pink pastel top and red outer skirt with a jade pendant with a strap hanging from his waist and some golden floral stitches at the bottom of his skirt.  
This brat is being spoiled rotten which resulted clearly in his arrogant personality, just like his mother who loves to show off her expensive imported jewels every time she came to Jimin’s house for the omega noble lady’s party.

_Tsk like mother like son._

Yugyeom turned his head in a flash speed ready to curse at the one who dared to talk about him like that but he did not expect to see Jimin standing behind his back. He glared at Jimin and shot back his comments. His scent was sour unlike his usual tangerine scent with a mood that could kill anyone at this instance, it made Jimin feel a little bit dizzy since he hated tangerines. 

“Pardon for my commotions, young master Park but stay out of my business!” 

“Eh, I want to but you just bullied a person in a broad daylight, so I can't stay out of this.” Jimin smiled sweetly at the angry Yugyeom who was still glaring at him like he was about to tear Jimin into pieces. But then he smirked at Jimin and continued his antics.

“Park Jimin, don’t act all high and mighty just because you are trying to help this daring slave who damaged my outer skirt!”

Jimin's smile fell as soon as he heard the name that Yugyeom addressed the poor man who was still on his knees like he was some kind of animal. 

“Damaged? just a drop of stain, barely visible, how could you bully a person until he’s crying and trembling like this?” Jimin almost let his temper blow but he was still a young master, he still has to think about his family’s image.

Yugyeom did not only chuckle while looking down at the servant who bowed down at his feet but he stepped on his hand which made the servant quietly whimper in fear of getting more punishments. 

“Of course he is nothing or is your head too high to even remember his status now?” 

Jimin furrowed his brows at the scene and he could not believe that Yugyeom would do something like this. He looked up and saw the smirking evil face he hated so much that he wanted to punch it to make all of this stop. Before he could make any movements, his beloved servants arrived at the scene and stopped him from doing things he would regret later. 

“Young master, don't! Calm down, it’s not worth it.” Bokki whispered at him while Jimin was glaring at Yugyeom, he cannot stand this behavior at all. Looking at the servant who was silently crying, made his blood boil. Yugyeom slowly pulled his foot from the servant's hand and walked directly to face Jimin and smirked. 

“Who do you think you are? A hero? Don’t forget that your father is just a second rank junior, even more so don’t forget that my father’s rank is higher than yours, so don’t play a hero here or else it’s you who will be standing in that thing’s place!” He speaks with venom in his voice while laughing loudly near Jimin. 

“You dare!” Jimin barked back without any hesitation. He was not scared of this stupid remark, he almost punched that stupid face. However, such good servants who were so quick to hold and pull him away from that bastard before he could do anything.

Still laughing vigorously, Yugyeom added “Why not? Remember your place and respect higher position people or else the people will gossip why a young master from the Park family has no manner at all, hahahaha.” he laughed while covering his mouth to show his manner as a young master from a rich family. 

Jimin was fuming and ready to risk his family’s reputation by punching that stupid asshole. Before he could do anything, someone was already here to make the situation better or he hoped so.

“So am I capable of having a say in this matter, young master Yugyeom?” a familiar deep voice filled with a powerful tone can be heard from afar. A delicate form was walking through the crowd to the scence. His sweet lavender scent could comfort many people here. He smiled softly and nodded to Jimin, who was happy to see this person at this certain place. Yugyoem stopped his laugh after hearing the question and turned to the new person who had just arrived. 

“Oh young master Taehyung, why are you here? Is this a soap opera where everyone comes to watch now?” Yugyeom answered by asking back and did not forget to make some remarks at Taehyung. 

Kim Taehyung, the eldest omega son of Lord Kim Jaewon, a first rank senior minister of the royal court. He is delicate, kind but somewhat powerful. He has that kind of aura that makes people respect him. Yugyeom was a distant relative of his.Today he wore pastel orange-ish top with light black outer skirt that had flower embroidery on the bottom of his skirt unlike Yugyeom, hair in a regular single braid adorned with stunning hair tie at the end of the braid. 

“I heard you talked about being respectful to the higher position people, but just now you did not greet me respectfully and tried to change the subject when I asked you, young master Yugyeom, where is your manner?” 

Taehyung used his firm voice at Yugyeom, fought him back elegantly with his words and Taehyung waited patiently for the formal greeting. Yugyeom turned silent but his eyes also glared at Taehyung with fury, however, he could not do anything because Taehyung ranked higher than him. So, he faked his smile and bowed with annoyance at Taehyung. 

“Kim Yugyeom greeting young master Taehyung.” He highlighted some words as if he was not willing to say any of that but he had to, otherwise he will be in trouble.  
Taehyung shook his head and turned to face Jimin who was already looking at him with a thankful smile. 

“Are you ok, minie?” Jimin opened his mouth to answer but Yugyeom managed to answer before him “Oh for god sake young master Park is not going to break from this, cousin. I only teach him to behave towards people who ranked above him.”

Taehyung quickly turned his head to Yugyeom and gave him a warning glare before he dropped the bomb.

“Maybe you need to revise the basic etiquette and omega mannerism lessons. At this point you can’t enter the palace, I’m not going to let you ruin our Kim clan’s reputation because of your ridiculous acts in the public like this.You're not deserve to serve the crown prince so I’m going to tell auntie to not let you in the preliminary. EVER.” Yugyeom gasped loudly and he realized that he angered the kindest man among his cousins and siblings as he emphasized the word ever and his scent was also changed, showing that he almost reached his limit. Taehyung knew that this was Yugyeom weakness because no matter what he must earn a position in the inner palace to secure his family’s prosperity. 

Actually, every omega from elite families in the kingdom must grab the position in the inner palace after entering the palace through the preliminary in order to secure their parent’s positions in the court too. Even if the rule said inner palace cannot involve with the court, it exactly linked together through your omega children being royal concubines or the queen.  
Jimin watched all of these scenes with an amused expression on his face and began to wonder how Taehyung could handle this brat of an omega with so much grace. If this man was his cousin, he would have fought with him already. 

“You-” he prepared to fire back but he knew better not to do so because he cannot afford to trouble his parents since they put so much effort on him, moreover, Taehyung’s family was more powerful than his and his father was working under Taehyung’s father. He had no choice but to step back from this argument, so he huffed and walked away with his servants. But not that far, Taehyung called his name.“Stop there. You forgot to do something that is very important for you and your future.”

Yugyeom stopped his steps, his brows furrowed. 

_What does this bitch want? ___

__. Taehyung smirked for a bit and said “Apologize Yugyeom, you forgot to apologize to me, Jimin and the servant that you bullied.”_ _

____

__

Yugyeom’s face turned red from anger. Taehyung demanded for something that embarrassed him in front of the crowd. 

_How could he!? ___

__. Yugyeom was screaming internally, biting his lower lip, almost tearing it apart. His body was trembling, nostrils flare but that was all he could do at the moment._ _

____

____

“Forgive for my ridiculous manner, cousin,” then he turned to Jimin and bowed while Jimin reciprocated the action out of manner “young master park,” finally he turned to the servant at the restaurant “Sorry” then he back to glared at Taehyung for a matter of second and walked away. 

Taehyung lost count of how many times that he shook his head at the childish and disrespectful attitude of his younger cousin. 

“I’m embarrassed that you had just experienced this act of my family, sorry for the commotions that he had caused.” He gave Jimin an apologetic smile.  
Jimin shook his head and gave Taehyung a knowing smile while whispering to him “if I was his cousin, I’d probably fight with him everyday.” 

They both giggled at Jimin’s words. Jimin offered his hand forTaehyung to grab so they can walk back home together “Let’s go back. I can’t believe my good day is cutting short because of that brat.” Taehyung’s smile dropped a bit because he felt bad for his friend who was enjoying his little trip but got disrupted by his cousin. “I’m sorry for that.” Jimin disagreed immediately “No no, it’s not your fault.” They smiled at each other and continue their walk, hand clasped together showing their true friendship while their personal servants followed from behind.

They both grew up together. First as neighbors, later on they became best friends, inseparable and their families were close with each other. Yugyeom also lived in the same neighborhood but he had another group of friends. Of course Taehyung was not close with Yugyeom because of his vile characteristic so he only hung out with Jimin. Beside, his siblings were much younger than him. These two born at the same year which made them get along even more. 

The event today was not unseen by a young lord who was just enjoying his lunch at the top restaurant in this town. He saw how the omega handle the situation calmly with class, he lived up to his name as a young master from a rich family. While the mischievous one who got talked down because of his father's rank made him smile because out of all the people presented there, he was the one who helped that poor servant despite having to go against someone with higher status. He sipped the hot tea and continue his meal as he cannot seem to stop thinking about the two kind omegas, especially, the jasmine scent one. 

"Se-" the young lord shushed and turned his head to left and right to see whether anyone had heard the word. The man widened his eyes, covered his mouth quickly and apologized to his master. 

"My apologies my lord, it's time to return." 

_Tsk this Jo Wook, almost revealed my identity ___

__

__"You've seen what happened today right? Who are they?" his personal servant bowed and said "Yes my lord, they're omega sons from the Kim and Park clan and will participate in the preliminary next 3 months."_ _

____

____

"Hmmm, I see." he dropped the chopsticks, wipe his mouth with a golden piece of fabric and stood up from the chair and walked with both of his hands behind his back towards the exit of the restaurant as his servant trailed after him. He was quite excited to meet these omegas again. _The palace won’t be quiet anymore I guess._ He thought and smirked to himself.

Jimin and Taehyung arrived at the Park's manor after Jimin invited him to have some snacks and tea as well as to discuss the preliminary in the next 3 months. Both omegas sat down on the silky cushions that were placed on the wooden floor, faced each other with a dark colored wooden table that was used to hold snacks and tea in between. 

One of Jimin’s personal servants, Kirim, brought a plate full of delicious Korean's sweet cakes and a pot of tea. The beta prepared teacups in front of his master and young master Taehyung. He poured the tea and Taehyung thanked him as he smiled back at him. "Please enjoy." with that he went away with the empty tray, leaving privacy to the two omegas.

"Try it, it's newly picked jasmine. It's soooo good." Jimin softly said at Taehyung while using his chin to point at the tea cup in front of Taehyung. He sipped it and blurted out _ahhhh_ loudly which made Taehyung giggled almost as loud. Taehyung smelled the tea first, then took a sip and proceeded to nod his head, acknowledging the flavor of this tea.

"See? It's a fine cup of tea." Jimin raised his eyebrows playfully and Taehyung rolled his eyes at the action. Between the two, Jimin was the playful and carefree kind while Taehyung was more of a gentle and careful type. 

"Of course, it's delicious just like your scent." It was true that Jimin's jasmine scent was mesmerizing, definitely brought more comforts rather than irritations. Jimin smiled coyly at that but did not forget to make Taehyung blush at the complimentary "Your lavender scent is way more delicious. I'm sure that the minute that you step in the crown prince's manor, he will choose you immediately." 

“That was an exaggeration, I don’t even smell that good.” He mumbled and hi cheeks were so red. Taehyung really wished the crown prince would choose him because he was the hope of his family, so he must gain a high position there. 

Jimin protested “Noooooo you literally smell so good, like I turn my head everytime you walk by and I’m sure others feel this way too.” Then he lifted himself a bit to whisper to Taehyung and Taehyung was also anticipating what he was going to say “If I was an alpha, I would lay you already.” 

After saying that Jimin’s laugh can be heard throughout the house which was his lucky day because his parents were not home at the moment. Meanwhile, Taehyung gasped loudly and hit Jimin’s bicep as well as he whisper-shouted at him. “PARK JIMIN! How could you say that wor-word! You’re not even married yet!” Jimin laughed even louder because of Taehyung’s horrid face which was like he had just lost his innocence. “Hmmp, you’re spouting nonsense again.” Taehyung was pouting but his face was getting hotter because of Jimin’s remarks. Jimin recovered from his laugh and changed his facial expression to become serious. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop talking nonsense. Let’s get into the topic today.” Jimin cleared his throat and acted as if he was so interested in this topic. 

Well, what topic you asked. It was about the preliminary. The royal concubines' selection. They must join the preliminary but if they were not chosen, they would get married to other rich alphas who were single and were working at the court. 

However, it would be a great honor to those rich families for their children to be chosen as royal concubines because they could receive the crown prince’s grace and their reputation in the society would soar high. Jimin was not really happy about this tradition because he just wanted to live a simple life with his future alpha. His dream was not to be in a place that would restrict his behavior, also a place that was dangerous because of the jealousy and fight for powers of those omegas but he did not have a choice. He was the only omega child in the family, hence, he must do his duty just like everybody else. Luckily, he and Taehyung will join together so he felt much better and less lonely. 

“Are you ok?” Taehyung asked after Jimin has been silent for a while. Jimin jerked his head to look at Taehyung and give him a small smile signaling that he was ok.Taehyung was not buying it so he resisted on asking Jimin. “You’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?” Taehyung squinted his eyes suspiciously at Jimin. Jimin sighed and confessed about his feelings on this matter “You know I don't want to be a royal family because I want a simple life, but I guess this is the price of being a rich omega son.” 

Taehyung also sighed. “I know min, but you don't have to worry much because if you are not chosen, you will get to marry any alphas.” He tried to cheer Jimin up and Jimin smiled at his friend's kindness and nodded his head because he came up with ideas. “I have an idea. I don't have to wear full make up, attention-grabbing clothes or accessories. HAHA I’m so smart.” Taehyung hummed at this idea “I think that’s a good one.” "The crown prince is single and Tae I would be the happiest person ever if you are chosen to be the crown princess." Jimin squeezed Taehyung's hand and kind of wish him luck with this. Taehyung shook his head "Min, everyone is dying to be one. I'm not that great and there are many participants this year because the crown prince is rumored to be extremely wise and handsome. I'm sure there are many omegas who are more intelligent and prettier than us, join this preliminary." "Hmph, how handsome this crown prince can be for omegas to fight for his attention? I bet his attitude is worst than that spoiled brat." Jimin pouted. He did not like it when Taehyung felt insecure because to him his friend is the prettiest and smartest omega. "AND your are the most beautiful and wise omega ever, no one can change my mind." "Min! don't talk about the crown prince like that if you want to preserve your head, alright?" Taehyung warned Jimin not to be reckless. Jimin continued to pout but nodded his head agreed with what Taehyung has said. "Alright, let's stop talking about him and enjoy our precious time before another boring session of learning the palace etiquette tomorrow." Jimin gave him a knowing smile and they giggled today while enjoying their time together, chatting more about the novel they have read and painting that Taehyung painted until the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Do-ryeon-nim: Young master  
> -Seja Jeon-ha: Your Highness (used only for crown prince)  
> -Wang Seja = crown prince
> 
> hi guys, this is the chapter that will bring you to the story line :DD hope you like it and ignore my grammar mistakes pls :'))) 
> 
> follow me on twt: @agustddao3


	3. The Preliminary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the time but Jimin was not ready

It was today, the day that Taehyung had to enter the crown prince's residence for the preliminary. He was getting ready with his personal servants and mother in his room, they sat around Taehyung on the floor in front of his vanity table. While everyone was busy getting him the prettiest and fanciest, Taehyung refused to wear colorful hanbok on his body and insisted on wearing white top embroidered with flowers on both sleeves and his favorite pink norigae (ornament) hung from the string of his top. His outer skirt was the color of pastel pink matching with the ornament, looking breathtakingly beautiful with just a simple outfit. His hair was adorned with a tiny pink round shaped headdress on the top of his head and was styled in a single braid that tied with red ribbon in the end, a sign of an unmarried omega. He sighed for the nth times today and his scent was somewhat so dulled today. 

“Are you alright, honey?” His mother asked worriedly.

No, mother. Taehyung wanted to say that but he can only smile sheepishly and shake his head showing that he was fine. 

“Young master! An urgent news from the Park manor!” a servant reported from the outside and all heads in the room turned to the door. 

One of Taehyung’s servants, Chowon, ran to the door to get the news from Kim's servant. He frowned upon the news and told the servant to go back to work.

Chowon walked hurriedly to his master to tell the news. “Master, the Park told that young master Jimin wont join the competition because he is terribly sick right now.’’ 

‘What?’ Taehyung was dumbfounded at the moment, his face paled, his scent was becoming stronger, almost bitter and he looked at his mother to see that she was already looking at him in a shocked expression. 

He stopped and thought for a moment and whatever he decided to do next was going to get his mother to scold him, but he didn't care at the moment and suddenly sprinted to the Park’s manor with his mother and servants followed from behind.  
What a scene for the public to see, a fully dressed noble omega ran with an older noble omega and two servants followed behind while they screamed for him not to run. 

Taehyung arrived at the front gate of the Park’s manor shortly after and he sprinted to Jimin’s room, a path that he knew by heart.  
The servants in Park’s manor recognized and greeted him but he didn't have a heart to care about them because his head was full of JIMIN. He pushed the door open and met with the scene of Jimin’s mother and siblings who were surprised by the loud entrance. He realized that he interrupted Jimin’s family so he apologized to everyone there. Jimin’s mother smiled at him and said that he is forgiven.  
Then he saw Jimin lying in his bed with a physician examining his pulse and condition, his fresh jasmine’s scent became weaker than usual . Jimin smiled weakly at him as the physician finished his examination. 

‘How is he?’ Jimin’s oldest brother, Park Sungjae, asked the physician as soon as he finished his job. 

“Young master is met with food poisoning, after a few days rest and drink the medicine that i've prescribed, he’ll be better shortly, my lord.” Everyone sighed in relief after hearing the old man said. 

‘Are you feeling better now, my dear?’ Jung Nari or formally known as Lady Park, Jimin’s mother, grabbed her son’s hand and asked him.  
“Im fine, mother. Not going anywhere yet… hehe” She lightly hit his bicep and scolded him for talking nonsense. 

‘Oh right, Taehyung-ie is here to see you. Come here, dear.’Lady Park exclaimed and turned to signal Taehyung to come and sit beside Jimin’s mattress. Taehyung thanked her and immediately sat down. 

“Thank you, aunty. I'm here to talk to Jimin for a bit… before going to the preliminary.’’ he said to Lady Park. 

“Oh my, then we’ll leave you two alone and Taehyung-ie, don’t be late.” She then told everyone to leave. But before she left the door, Taehyung said “Aunty, please tell my mother that I’ll take only five minutes.” She nodded understandingly and finally left. 

“Tae Tae, how are you feeling right now? Your scent is so strong...” Jimin started the conversation immediately because they didn't have much time. 

“I'm on edge, Min.” He replied “Now you can't join me, I'm even more nervous.” He bit his lower lip, a sign that he was really nervous. 

“Silly, Tae. You're going to be ok because you’re the prettiest and most talented Kim Taehyung. No one is going to top you in this competition.” Jimin encouraged Taehyung since he saw that Taehyung was really nervous.

“Minnnnn, I'm not that perfect. You know there are hundreds of omegas will join this year, my confidence is shaking” he pouted at his best friend. “Now,it's even worse that you can't come, I'm not sure if I can pass the first round or not. ” 

“Kim Taehyung, you're not allowed to think like that. I'll always be there with you. Maybe not physically but I'll pray for your success from here, ok? You’ll win this and become the crown princess or you’ll at least be a Kwi-in. You know how to paint, cook, embroider, play music instruments, write and read poems, are smart and not to say so so stunning to look at. So, no, you're going to be ok.” Jimin firmly assured him this time. Taehyung got the assurance from his friend and started to regain his confidence and his scent was becoming normal again.

“But Min, what about you? You didn’t intend to do this, did you?” Taehyung looked at him suspiciously. 

“No! Even if I'm mischief, I don't have that much audacity, ok? I think I ate a lot of food together at once so the result is like this... hehehe. ” Jimin was playful, yes, but he could not put his family in danger because lying to the royalties was equal to death penalty. 

“And your future? You're supposed to get married at this age, Min. No, you're supposed to marry the crown prince and be there with me.” Taehyung suddenly felt lonely at the thought of being inside the big and scary palace without Jimin. 

“I'll be there with you.” Jimin smiled at him and Taehyung confused. “I mean two years later there will be another preliminary, right? I'll join you later on.” Jimin smiled without a care in the world, like his life was rainbow and sunshine and everything is positive. Taehyung realized that he sounded so selfish. 

“Bu-” Jimin hushed Taehyung. 

“No buts. I’ll be there ‘cause we’re soulmate, right?” Jimin kept the pretty smile on his face. “Now, give me your pinky, mama-nim.” Taehyung chuckled at that and gave him his pinky to complete their promise. 

“Taehyung, we have to go now!” His mother screamed from outside because it was almost time for the ceremony. They both turned to the door. Taehyung turned back to look at Jimin and squeezed his pinky, a sign that they will keep their promise. 

“Go on, Tae. I’ll cheer for you. Forever and always.” Taehyung nodded thank you to his dear friend 

“I'm going now. Hope you'll feel better soon.” Jimin smiled at him and waved goodbye.

Then Taehyung stood up and left the room. 

Outside of Jimin’s room, his mother stood there waiting for him together with Jimin’s mother. Lee Hansoo or Lady Kim looked worried then she asked for Jimin’s condition. Taehyung replied to his mother and apologized for running away like that. She smiled at her son and warned him to not do that again. He smiled apologetically at his mother. 

Lady Park suggested they go out because it was almost time. Arriving at the front gate, there were two palanquins waiting for him and his mother. He turned to Lady Park and apologized to her for causing a ruckus like this. “It’s ok, sweetie.I wish you all the best. Now, go before it's too late.” She patted his head gently and wished for him. 

“Nari, I'm sorry to hear that Jimin-ie can't join. I'll visit him later, please tell him that I wish for his fast recovery. We have to go now.” Lady Kim bowed at Lady Park and proceeded to climb up the palanquin. 

“Aunty, I’ll take my leave now.” Taehyung bowed and walked to his palanquin while his personal servants were already there and waiting to assist him. 

“Let’s go.” Jisang, Taehyung’s beta servant, told the palanquin lifters to get going. 

Inside the palanquin, Taehyung started to feel nervous again, his palms were sweating like crazy but he had to calm himself down. About ten minutes later, the palace’s gate came into view and Chowon informed Taehyung about that. Taehyung opened the curtain of the side-window of the palanquin to look at the palace.

This is it. 

He put the curtain down after having a little peek. About two minutes later, the movement stopped and the palanquin was lowered down to the ground. 

“Young master, we’ve arrived at the gate.” Chowon informed. Taehyung replied with got it. Then the long curtain of the palanquin’s entrance was opened by Jisang as he held his hand out to help Taehyung come out. 

Then he met with a scene that he had never seen before. The palace gate that used to be closed and heavily guarded, had a long horizontal row of palanquins in front of it with at least one hundred omegas. Some came with their mother just like Taehyung, while others came with their servants who seemed like they were not from Hanseong. 

He came back to his senses when his mother appeared in front of him. She smiled at him lovingly and proudly. Her son is a grown up now. She grabbed his hand “Go in, my precious child. You're a diamond who shines so bright. Me, your father and your siblings are proud of you regardless of the result. So don't pressure yourself, sweetie. We’ll always be there for you.” She gently pulled him into a hug. Taehyung felt like sobbing and wanting to stay inside his mother’s embrace but he had a duty he must fulfil. 

“Dear participants, we have an announcement.’’ A group of palace’s staff came outside the gate and caught the attention of everyone as the one who seemed to be the leader screamed on top of her lungs. She then continued “You must enter this certain gate within the next five minutes, please fast forward your farewells.” She then turned back inside the gate, waiting for omegas to come in with her hawk-eyed like. She scanned each and everyone who walked in- the way they walked and swayed- she looked at them from head to toes while silently judging them inside her head. 

Lady Kim broke the hug and mouthed at her son to hurry. Taehyung bowed goodbye at his mother for the last time and walked in with his two personal servants. 

\-----------------------------------

Inside the gate, the palace’s beta staff told the participants to stand in line. The servants who came with their masters must wait at the outside quarter of the palace. They can enter the palace unless their mistresses or masters officially become a part of the royal family, a crown princess or royal concubines. 

Five minutes later the gate closed and thankfully everyone who came, successfully entered the gate. Taehyung was in the third row from the front, his heart was beating so fast, too loud to the point that he thought the omega that stood near him could hear how fast his heart was beating. 

“Dear omegas, my name is Cha Jihyo, the head attendant of the preliminary. Other attendants will help facilitate you during the ceremony if you face some troubles.” She bowed for a little bit and back to scan her eyes on every omega’s face.

“Before going inside, please mind your behavior because the royal family members might be there, especially her majesty the Queen, her majesty the Queen Dowager and his highness the crown prince. Everyone must act in accordance with the palace’s etiquette and I assumed that you all have learned it well back at your residences.” She paused for a bit and continued “You will be eliminated immediately if you happen to offend the royalties, when you failed to follow the etiquette or simply just because your scent is irritating.”

Suddenly the quiet crowd was full of murmurs as everyone expressed their nervousness and concerns. Head attendant Cha then told the crowd to be quiet and continued her speech. “We’ll move to the Summer Rain pavilion now, please stay in lane because Wangbi-mama hates inorganization.” 

She and other attendants walked in the front while the omegas followed from behind in a well-organized and symmetry line. The pavilion was located under a giant tree and the architecture was breathtaking-it was an open space surrounded by nine pillars to support the roof- in the royal style. It was lifted a little bit from the ground with a short stair to climb up. Everyone was amazed at the sight as their eyes widened and jaws dropped. 

Arriving at the entrance, the palace’s betas stopped and turned to face the omegas. “Please wait until you hear your name before you come inside to sit on your arranged seat.” 

One of the attendants took out a name list to check the name of the participants. Some others were waiting to give the name tag to the omegas.

“Lee Yoereum” an omega from the second row walked to the attendant to get her name tag and proceeded to enter the pavilion. 

“Han Suji” another female omega walked in.

The list went on for another ten minutes and there were a lot of people left, this competition was sure to be a competitive one. 

“Han Jiwo” a male omega from the back row walked confidently past the crowd, his scent was too strong for sensitive noses because some omegas sneezed as he walked passed by and Teahyung scrunched his nose at the strong scent. The omega himself didn't know what was going to happen to him until he arrived at the entrance. Head attendant Cha frowned when he stood in front of her. She turned to look at the name checker and nodded at her as a signal. 

“Han Jiwo, eliminated.” Everyone gasped at that while Han Jiwo’s mouth was wide open, then he started to protest for the reason why he was eliminated. Your scent is irritating. Poor omega, he sobbed so hard until his body trembled and the attendants came to drag him outside as he pleaded for another chance. 

Everyone was watching in horror because they were scared that they would face the same fate, including Taehyung. But he was confident with his scent because everyone at home said that his scent was heavenly, so he had to stop overthinking. 

“Next is, Ko Minyoung.” 

“Im Sejoon.”

“Kim Jaehan.”

“Kim Seokjin.” This omega stood behind him and his scent was so addicting and flowery like cherry blossom and his face was absolutely striking, wider shoulders than regular omegas, and his plump lips reminded him of Jimin. Anyone would fall in love with him at first sight. Even the crown prince. 

_Tough competitor indeed._

“Kim Taehyung.” He came back from his thought and confidently walked to get his name tag as he tried not to release too much pheromone. He bowed once when he reached the attendants and bowed again in gratitude after receiving his name tag, then he climbed the stairs to his assigned seat. His seat was next to Kim Seokjin, the cherry blossom omega and he liked this seat assignment because he was going to make a new friend.

“Kim Yugyeom.” Right. This annoying brat was also in the competition, Taehyung almost forgot about him. And god, his seat was beside Taehyung. He retracted the statement back about how he was satisfied with the seat arrangement. 

The omega walked inside like he owned this place with a little too much swaying on his hips which irritated not just Taehyung but almost everyone here and Taehyung wondered why his scent did not irritate the head attendant’s nose. He then sat down and smirked at Taehyung “Hi, cousin.” 

Taehyung looked at him for a bit then turned his face back to the original position and ignored him from this moment. Yugyeom was not a threat to his journey so he did not give much attention to him. 

“You-” Yugyeom’s tangerine scent became a tiny bit sour and he almost got to make a remark on his action but the newcomer's scent caught their attention. 

“Min Yoongi, your seat is next to Kim Yugyeom.” Min Yoongi bowed at the attendant and walked to his seat. This omega was so petite, his skin was milky white almost pale, cute button nose and small red lips and his sweet scent of peach spread throughout the room. With this much sweetness, his scent was surprisingly pleasant. It was not too heavy or too weak but enough to grab one’s attention and not to mention his petite figure was an ideal to alpha’s preference. 

_Another tough competition._

With that he completely forgot about Yugyeom's existence and he wished that the petite omega was the one next to him not Yugyeom.  
“Jung Hoseok” The omega smiled from the entrance until he reached his seat. He bowed and said hello to everyone here without caring whether they returned the greeting back or not. Teahyung did return his smile and bow. Jung Hoseok’s smile was so bright. His presence was so warm like the sun and his scent was so nose-catching, it made you want to smile with its presence.He had a high nose and sharp jawlines, small thin lips and a pretty pair of eyes. Sunflower was his scent. But that was what attracted the alphas, he was so refreshing and endearing at the same time. 

_I want to be friend with him._

“Jang Ji Sub” 

“Song Naeun” 

“Lee Jieun” 

It went like this for another thirty minutes until the pavilion was full of omegas. The head attendant and her team walked in to start the competition. 

The first round was the makeup and accessories choice. Each and everyone must do their makeup within the twenty minutes and they must make it as natural and beautiful as well as be smart with their accessories’ choice. Those who could not fulfill the criteria would be eliminated immediately. There was a long row of accessories that laid on a long table in the front for each omega to choose. Only certain accessories would get you to pass the test so the participants had to be smart and quick. Whoever finished their makeup can come up to pick and return back to their seats and they had to preserve their accessories carefully. The rule did not allow exchanges between the participants. If they got caught, not only them would get in trouble but their families would face the consequences too. 

“You may start now.” Head attendant Cha announced. 

Taehyung was a bit shaking but he knew that he would pass this test because he always applied a thin layer of makeup that never went too much of his liking. About ten minutes passed, Taehyung finished his makeup and he was ready to pick the accessories. There was a lane for waiting and luckily, there were only a few people in front of him. 

Taehyung finally got to stand in front of the accessories’ table. There were a few binyeo (hairpins/hairsticks), jaded and normal norigae (ornaments), multiple styled and colored headdress, earrings, jade bracelets, rings and many more. He scanned carefully and planned to grab a green jade bracelet but a hand took it away. When he turned to look at the owner of the hand he saw a small face with a pretty rounded eye female omega. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him after shamelessly took what he saw first. 

“What are you staring at? This is mine.” She even dared to say that she saw this first. What a shameless woman. 

“Hurry up, you don't have much time.” Taehyung opened his mouth to protest but the attendant screamed at them to hurry up so he has no choice but to give up the jade bracelet. So he scanned for a bit more.

A white jade norigae caught his attention as it had lotus flowers carved on it with a few characters that said “white lotus”. He made up his mind and picked this norigae and returned back to his seat. When he settled down on his seat, Kim Seokjin spoke to him for the first time.

“What did you choose?” he wishepred because the attendants might hear them and scold them. Taehyung smiled and showed his jade norigae to him. Seokjin nodded and mouthed not bad in a playful manner. 

“What about you?” Taehyung whispered back and Seokjin showed him his green jade ring that was strangely brighter than what he had seen before. He nodded and agreed with the choice because it was so pretty. With that they remained silent and waited for the evaluation.  
“Only five minutes left, please come and pick your accessory.” the attendants announced to those who had not picked their accessories yet.  
“Do you think he will make it?” Seokjin again asked Taehyung about something. 

“Who?” Taehyung asked back. Seokjin then pointed with his chin to Min Yoongi who was still on his seat and with no accessory on sight. Taehyung’s breath hitched but the pale omega seemed so relaxed.

“You know I want him to be here until the last round, it would be such a shame for such a unique omega to leave in the first round.” Seokjin told Taehyung about this. Taehyung agreed on this because he was curious about how the omega would do next. 

The petite omega suddenly got up and walked to the front. After scanning for a little bit, he chose his thing and went back to his seat before the set time. 

“Alright, seems like everyone is finished. In a bit, the attendants will walk around to judge your makeup and accessories.” The head attendant told them. 

Then the attendants started to do their jobs as they walked around with name lists in order to note on who would survive and who would not. They started from the front row and then moved to the second without any comments. A group of attendants arrived at Taehyung’s row to check on them. They had to sit straight to show their face to them as well as display their accessories. After checking for a good five minutes, the attendants moved to the next row. Taehyung let out his breath that he did not know he was holding. After a while, the attendants finished their tasks and went back to the front for a discussion regarding the final result. 

If the pavilion was not an open space, it would be suffocated because the scent that everyone let out was strong, enough to make one dizzy. When the attendants turned to the crowd, everyone sat straight and was anticipating. 

“We will only announce those who will participate in the next round only. If your name is not mentioned, you will be escorted home. Those who heard their name please come and sit in the front and display your accessories.” Head attendant Cha said. The crowd was suddenly full of murmurs but when head attendant Cha cleared her throat, it was silent once again. “We’ll start now.” 

“Lee Jieun” a screech was heard from the crowd, then a female omega walked to the table. She sat down with her face facing the crowd and displayed her accessory on the table, a pair of gold earrings with red gems on them. 

“Lee Yeoreom” that girl was the female omega who snatched Taehyung’s jade bracelet. 

“Ko Minyoung” 

“Han Suji”

“Im Sejoon”

“Kim Jaehan” 

There were about ten omegas called to the front and there was no sign of his name, Taehyung was quite worried. 

“Kim Yugyeom” Yugyeom smiled largely and he did not forget to smirk at Taehyung before walking to the assigned seat. With this, he would become even more arrogant. 

“Jung Hoseok” 

“Min Yoongi” Seokjin and Taehyung were surprised because the omega was the last one to pick his accessory but he managed to join the next round, not sure whether it was destiny or he had any tactics. 

“Jang Jisub”

“Song Naeun”

“Kim Seokjin.” he mouthed good luck at Taehyung before gracefully walking to the front. 

There was only a seat left and Taehyung’s name was not called. He prepared for the worst outcome already as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lips in nervousness.

“Kim Taehyung.” He gasped for a bit, got emotional and sighed in relief because he thought he would not make it. Taehyung walked to the front with everyone’s eyes on him since he was the last to join the next round, not to mention his striking beauty.

You can hear sobs in the crowd because only thirteen out of sixty people got into the second round. This round elimination was harsh.  
“Alright, those who haven't heard their names, please go back home.” One of the attendants spoke. 

The crowd was out in about ten minutes and the seats were reorganized to be only thirteen tables for eating instead. Head attendant Cha turned to face the remaining participants and said “Your next mission is to eat properly like what you have during your lesson and remember carefully about your table manner.” 

With that the kitchen staff brought the food in and put them on the tables, each and every table had the same food. They were told to go back to their new seats and started the next one. 

Thankfully in the second round no one was eliminated because everyone was born nobles so their table manners were similar to the royalties which they can easily adapt with. They moved to the third round which was body measurement. 

Nobody knew about the standard of body measurement inside the palace, they were told that they cannot be overweight or underweight and be healthy in order to bear pups for the crown prince, so they were all nervous and worried in this round. The omegas were measured by the beta from the sewing department and if they were to pass the preliminary, the department would make them the royal outfits. 

Unfortunately, two omegas (Han Suji and Kim Jaehan) were eliminated in this round as one being underweight and another one was a tiny bit overweight. After the third round finished, there were only eleven omegas left until the final round. Before they proceeded to the fourth round, there was a sudden announcement from what sounded like the eunuch. “ Daebi-mama and Jungjeon-mama have arrived!” 

Head attendant Cha hurriedly went to greet them at the entrance with a deep bow and other attendants told the participants to do the same because commoners were not allowed to look directly at the royalties’ faces. 

“Greeting, Daebi-mama and Jungjeon-mama.” Everyone spoke at the same time. 

“Is it ready, head attendant Cha?” The voice sounded like an elder lady so she must be the Queen Dowager. 

Head attendant Chan replied with her head still bowed, eyes contacted with the floor “Your seats are already prepared, Daebi-mama.”  
“Let’s go, Jungjeon.” She addressed the Queen and they walked in. 

The royalties were sitting behind the sheer blockers that allowed others to see their shapes but not enough to recognize their faces. Even if they sat in an open space, no one would dare to look at them because the law said so. 

The omegas were told to sit across those sheer blockers in order for the royalties to look at them and ask them questions. They would have to be extremely careful. Four pillows were placed in front of those blockers for omegas to come up and sit.

“Now we will start the final round of the preliminary, a round that will determine your destinies. Four omegas will come to sit in front and answer the questions. Your result will be decided immediately by Jungjeon-mama.” head attendant Cha told them the procedure. “If you hear your name please come up.” 

“Kim Yugyeom, Lee Jieun, Im Sejoon and Jung Hoseok. Please come to the front. ” Head attendant Cha showed them their seats and she walked behind the sheer blockers to tell the two royalties that they can start with the question now. 

Jungjeon-mama was the first to ask a question to Yugyeom “Kim Yugyeom?” He happily replied with yes

, _Jungjeon-mama_.

“Hmm, I want to know… can you cook Dwaeji Gukbap (Pork soup with rice)?” Yugyeom was stilled for a moment because the question was unexpected. But nonetheless, he could answer that with ease because cooking was his forte “I can, mama. Dwaeji-Gukbap is one of the dishes that my mother first taught me so I remembered the recipe well.” The queen nodded, she liked his answer. Then she continued to ask others. 

“Jung Hoseok, what would you do if your mother-in-law is angry at you?” The Queen Dowager was the one who asked this question. Hoseok smiled and answered “ To answer your question, I would apologize to her because she is a mother, someone who is always wanting the best for her children, in-law or not. So when she is angry it means that what i did is wrong and her being angry at me is because she wanted the best for me, Daebi-mama.” 

The answer was a smart answer because he did not know the queen’s personality so when he said that she was kind and thought about her children's wellness was to brand her as a good and kind-hearted mother-in-law. If she acted differently from what he described, the people would talk. So this was like a thin layer of protection for him in the future.

“Right, Jungjeon is a kind-hearted person. She always cares about her in-laws, children and husband’s well being first.” Daebi mama said. 

“Alright, you can go back to your seats first. Let’s get going with the next four.” the Queen signaled the head attendant for four more participants. 

“Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Lee Yeoreom and Jang Jisub, please come forward.” The four omegas moved to sit in the front. 

“Kim Seokjin, what does it mean to be the main spouse of the crown prince? ” The queen dowager asked and Seokjin answered confidently.

“To be a good main spouse, one has to be fair, hard working, kind, caring, reasonable, mature and peace loving, mama” He paused for a bit then added “One cannot embrace jealousy and most importantly is to be able to bear pups for his highness, mama.” The queen dowager smiled and nodded at the queen.

Before the queen got to ask the next participant, head attendant Cha went to her and whispered something. The queen changed her facial expression to frown, then her expression went serious. 

“Lee Yeoreom” Her voice was high pitched when she replied to the queen, must be nervous. Then the queen asked her “Can you repeat what Kim Seokjin has said?” After hearing this, everyone was confused because if it was all she asked, wouldn't it be too easy? Yeoreom repeated what Seokjin had said with confidence. 

The queen kept looking at her face in silence, but there was no trace of a smile on her face. Lee Yeoreom wondered why the older lady in front of her went silent so she took a peek at her. She met the eyes of the queen and she hurriedly averted her eyes back to the ground. 

“What you have just said was to be a good spouse for the crown prince but because of your shameless and selfish act, you’re not deserve to be a part of the royal family. You’re out of this competition and my servant will have a talk with your parents later.” The queen said and Lee Yeoreom went panic and cried, begging for forgiveness and asked what was her fault. Everyone at the back went collectively still because of nervousness. They were curious about what she did to make the queen this furious.The queen gave a signal to head attendant Cha and she came forward to tell the reason. 

“Omega Lee violated the palace’s rules during the third round of the competition where she snatched a jade bracelet from another participant which is not a proper act for a royal family member, she is now disqualified from this competition. Attendant An, escort her out.” Taehyung’s breath was hitched because he was the participant that Lee Yeoreom snatched from.  
Lee Yeoreom went full sobbing as she begged for the queen to give her another chance. Attendant An and others dragged her out, her crying voice was still heard from the outside. 

“This is a warning. I hope to never see another case like this in the future.” The queen said. 

“Next, Min Yoongi.” the pale omega replied without showing any signs of nervousness. 

“If you become the Wang sejabin (crown princess) right after this competition, what will you do?” The queen dowager asked him. He thought for a minute then proceeded to answer “I will have to follow the rules of the palace first, mama. Then I will pay respect to my parents because they helped me to be what I am today, to become someone worthy enough to be in that position, mama.” 

“Hmm… good.” Deabi nodded at his answer. Then she asked the other omegas and they both answered them quite well.  
“Kim Taehyung, Song Naeun and Ko Minyoung to the front.” The three moved to the front seat as they were the last group that got called. The Queen asked them the same question which was ‘why are you suitable to become the crown princess’. Song Naeun and Ko Minyoung answered first and Taehyung was the last. 

“So, Kim Taehyung, what is your answer? ” 

“I-” before he could even answer the question properly, another eunuch was announcing loudly about someone’s arrival. Someone who was not expected to show up here. 

“Seja jeon-ha has arrived!” every eye was at the entrance, especially the omegas who were eager to see their future husband. But before they could catch a glimpse of him, head attendant Cha cleared her throat to get their attention to bow. Then everyone kept their glances down as the crown prince arrived inside the pavilion with his personal eunuch/servant. The alpha smelt so heavenly because of the royal blood that flowed inside his body. His smell was like summer rain and pine, such a dominant alpha scent. 

“Greeting, Seja jeon-ha.” he scanned the omegas who bowed until their head almost touched the ground, faces were hidden.

“Everyone at ease.” God, his voice made them shiver as much as made them want him more. He did not even address them directly but his voice made them all hot and bothered.

“Thank you, your highness.” He then walked inside the sheer blockers to greet his mother and grandmother with Greeting, Halma-mama (grandmother) and Eomma-mama. He sat on the extra seat that the attendants had prepared next to his mother. 

“What are you doing here, crown prince? Don’t you have works to attend, son?’’ the queen asked him in a gentle voice as she looked at him lovingly. 

“I’m finished early today, mother. I want to visit you and grandmother but I was told that you both are here and I would like to see how it goes too.” Jungkook explained. His eyes then turned to omegas who was sitting across him, behind the sheer blockers. Their scents were pleasant to the nose and even if he cannot see their faces clearly he knew that they were at least at a regular level. 

The omegas felt the gaze from the crown prince that made their bodies go hot for some reasons and one of those was because he was a dominant alpha. Alpha of all alphas, after his father of course. 

“Ok let's continue this, Taehyung, right? Your answer is?” The queen looked at Taehyung, Jungkook did too. 

Taehyung did brace himself by inhaling some air before answering the question. This was his chance. If he messed this up, he would never get another chance. 

“A crown princess means someone who is mature, kind, caring and is able to meet up with the requirements. If I were to become the crown princess, I would try my best to maintain the crown prince’s household, for it to be in order as well as provide his needs, mama...” Taehyung’s voice turned thinner and his face got crimson red. His lavender scent was getting stronger than usual because he was nervous.  
Laughing was heard throughout the pavilion and the sound came from the crown prince and his grandmother. This made Taehyung more embarrassed even more, head was almost kissing the ground. He did not intend to embarrass himself today. Jungkook recovered from his laugh as his mother told him to stop, she also smiled from Taehyung’s cuteness. 

“I like him, mother.” he told his mother that and everyone was shocked. Taehyung’s heart was beating so fast because he was not expecting this. He did not expect a lot of things today but many things tend to happen unexpectedly today. 

“Me too, Seja.” the Queen Dowager told Jungkook that with a smile on her face. Smile was still on his face as he bowed a bit at his grandmother, a sign of respect. The queen signaled head attendant Cha to continue. She bowed then came to tell the omegas to go back to their seats. 

“Since everyone has answered the questions, the result will be out in a bit. Please, wait here, Daebi-mama, Jungjeon-mama and Seja Jeon-ha are discussing.” With that she walked back to the royalties. 

Taehyung was once again nervous, basically this was the only emotion he felt. The discussion lasted about ten minutes then the head attendant came out from the sheer blockers. She had a book of name list with her, Taehyung realized that his fate was in that book. The attendants started to put more pillows in front of the blockers but Taehyung was not sure for how many because head attendant Cha and other attendants blocked the view. 

“Dear omegas, the result is in my hand. If you hear your name, please go to sit in the front.” She then opened the name list and everything went silent from that moment, only the sound of heart beats was heard. 

“Min Yoongi.” He flinched for a bit and this was the first time that Taehyung saw Yoongi’s reaction to anything, like this omega was so mysterious and distant from other participants. He walked to sit in the front after he was able to collect himself from the shock. However, Taehyung was not surprised if Min Yoongi got selected because he seemed perfectly fit the royal role. 

“Lee Jieun” She let out a big exhale but in a subtle way and walked to the front, still Taehyung noticed that she held her breath for a while.  
“Jung Hoseok” He smiled largely and bowed at the attendants when he walked to the front. 

“Kim Taehyung” Taehyung closed his eyes after hearing his name and proceeded to walk to the front because he did not want to delay the time d. When he arrived at the front, Hoseok smiled at him and patted the seat next to him. He returned the smile and sat down.

“Ko Minyoung” A female omega came and sat next to him. Her scent was the scent of lily flowers. She was so mature and good at answering the question and Taehyung was already looking up to her.

“Kim Yugyeom.” Yugyeom came and sat beside Ko Minyoung, he did not dare to make any remarks because they were sitting in front of the royalties. There was only one seat left but those who sat at the back did not know about it. 

“Kim Seokjin.” The omega walked to his seat but surprised that there was only one seat left and it was his. Seokjin turned to look at the remaining participants then finally sat down. Not that he felt bad for them but he was nervous because he did not know whether he was the one to be sad or those remaining four because they were just told to do this not the reason behind it. 

“This is it, the preliminary is officially ended as we have found the winners. The remaining participants will be escorted back by our people and thank you for participating.” Head attendant Cha bowed as a goodbye gesture to the four omegas. They looked defeated but proceeded to leave nonetheless as they bowed to the royalties and left the pavilion. 

Head attendant Chan walked to stand near the blockers which made her visible to the participants. She then opened the name list.  
“I will call your name and official titles from now on, please beware that there is only one place for the crown princess position. ” She reminded them. 

In her hand, there was a scroll that was embraced by silky cloth with little phoenixes on them, a sign of the Queen. It was an official statement from her, the edict. Head attendant Cha opened it and read them out loud for everyone to hear. 

“Jungjeon-mama, mother of the country, has chosen the crown princess from this preliminary as the legally wedded spouse of the crown prince Jeon Jungkook. This omega is intelligent, mature and worthy enough to be the one who will accompany the crown prince on his journey and her majesty is thrilled to welcome a new legal member to the royal family.” She paused for a bit, face blank with no emotion or reaction.

“Omega Ko Minyoung, youngest daughter of Lord Ko Chansung, first senior official of the treasury and finance department, will be the future crown princess of crown prince Jeon Jungkook. The wedding will be on 1st of May this year which is a month away from now.”  
Everyone was shocked because they all expected Seokjin, Yoongi or Taehyung because the crown prince said he liked him. All eyes were on her because she sat still, not moving due to shock. 

Ko Minyoung hurriedly bowed down to the royalties and said “Thank you for choosing me, Jungjeon-mama. I will not let you down.” She thanked the queen then turned to the queen dowager.

“Thank you Daebi-mama” and finally she turned to the crown prince and bowed “Thank you, Seja jeon-ha.” He nodded at her. Ko Minyoung then went back to her seat.  
“”There are six participants left and you will get the ranking differently so I will call your name and your official rank.” She continued to read the edict. 

“Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok and Lee Jieun will be 양제 (Yangje).” The three were looking at each other with wide eyes because they are only one rank (junior 2) below the crown princess. Yoongi was the first to come back to his senses so he signaled others to thank the royalties. 

“Kim Taehyung and Kim Yugyeom will be 양원 (Yangwon).'' The rank was junior 3, a rank below Yangjae.They both thanked the royalties  
Not so bad at least I got a rank. I will work harder. 

Taehyung in fact could tell that Yuhyeom was not so happy about his rank because he aimed for the crown princess position but now he lost it to another omega and his rank was lower among others here except for Taehyung. He cannot throw his usual tantrum here and Taehyung wanted to laugh at his face. 

“Since everything is over, we will leave first. Omega Ko you must take care of yourself before the royal wedding and the rest head attendant Cho will tell you.” the Queen Dowager said and left with the Queen and crown prince. 

Before he left, the crown prince spared a glace at Taehyung for the last time. Taehyung met his eyes for a second before quickly bowing his head down like he was caught doing something wrong. He can feel that his face was heating up because of the alpha’s stare, even if the owner of the stare had already left. 

“Future crown princess will have to reside in her home before the wedding and is not allowed to go out until the day of the ceremony. The palace’s staff will go and train you more as the crown princess.” Head attendant explained the agenda that the future crown princess should do. 

Taehyung noticed the sourness of the tangerine scent that came from his distant cousin, Yugyeom stared at Ko Minyoung like his eyeballs would fall off. But, of course, he can do nothing about it. 

“The rest of the future royal concubines will have to do the same but for a month after the wedding. Everyone will move to the crown prince’s resident after one month of the royal wedding and the staff from the palace will go to teach you about the rules for royal concubines at your respective houses. Please be prepared for that.” Head attendant Cha added. Everyone nodded as a sign of them understanding the rules. 

“This is it for today. I hope to see you again soon. The attendants will escort you to your servants. Thank you.” She bowed at them and walked away to do other tasks and the participants bowed back at her. 

They looked at each other and smiled widely, well except for the one who cannot accept the truth yet. Seokjin went to Ko Minyoung and congratulated her and she returned the gratitude smile, then everyone started to congratulate her. The attendants came to tell them to follow from behind in order to go back home. They escorted them until the outside quarter where the servants were waiting and went back inside after saying goodbye.

When they arrived, Chowon and Jisang ran to him with worries mixed with curious faces. Taehyung chuckled at them and they looked at him in confusion as their faces were full of questions. Before they could ask, Taehyung shushed them and said “I will tell you when we got home.” The two looked at each but dared not to ask more. They went outside to the palanquins that were waiting for them and returned home. 

_At least I’m in_.

Taehyung thought on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!!!! finally i got to update. Hope you enjoy this and follow me on twitter for update info @agustddao3  
> Give this some love, muah <3


End file.
